There is known an information processing device in which, when a position in any of a plurality of determination areas for a plurality of selected image candidates is designated by a user, a selected image candidate corresponding to the determination area is determined as a selected image (an image selected by a user). As one example of such an information processing device, there is available a soccer game device in which, when a position in any of the plurality of determination areas for a plurality of player characters is designated by a user, a player character corresponding to the determination area is determined as being selected, and a pass to the player character selected is carried out.